


Catch me if you can

by Henrietta1422



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrietta1422/pseuds/Henrietta1422





	Catch me if you can

00.  
推开门，眼前出现的这张脸比想象中要好看许多的同时，也稚气许多。

李汶翰不认为自己是个肤浅的人，他在这一瞬间对这位约炮对象产生的好感比起那人优越的五官更多还是源于那张脸的干净程度。

“进来吧。”后半句显然是因为对方出色的皮囊而临时决定加的，“外面热，我去给你倒杯冰水。”

“额，我……”

“给。”李汶翰一个转身，手里已经多了一个接了水的杯子。

“……”接过玻璃杯，里面水只占了二分之一，另外全是冰块，这样奔放的搭配似乎暗示了主人也绝不是什么善茬，黄嘉新晃了晃，冰块间的互相碰撞像是一支独奏曲，“谢谢。”

盛情难却，他只能在对方期待的注视下将整杯水一饮而尽。

不错，李汶翰满意地接回只剩下冰块的杯子，然后又把人上下打量了一番，心里暗暗有了预感。

今夜一定会很美好吧。

只是男生不论穿着打扮还是长相都透着学生独有的青春气息，道德底线犹在的李汶翰斟酌片刻后还是决定直言不讳，“你看着像学生，还在读书吗？”

“是的。”黄嘉新淡淡地瞥了他一眼，眼底的意味不明，“我是S大的学生，刚读大二。”

“哦……”成年身份确认，李汶翰把手搭在了睡袍的系带上，缓缓向黄嘉新走近，在距离他几步之遥的地方停住后，李汶翰轻笑了一声，“不错。”

“嗯，S大的确是个不错的学校。”黄嘉新正色道。

“……谁跟你扯学校啊。”李汶翰面露嫌弃，“我说你呢，你这人不错。”

黄嘉新的手不自觉往后脑勺摸了摸，“噢…谢谢！”

在主人出色的掩饰下，脸上倒看不出有什么变化，然而李汶翰往那人的耳朵瞥了瞥，没有意外，果然已经红得他不用摸就知道肯定是发烫了。

第一次约到了个清纯男大学生，情场老手也未免觉得不知所措，李汶翰的心里甚至已经开始打起了退堂鼓，奈何对面那人又抬起眼皮随意地扫了他一眼，看着漫不经心的模样却莫名被李汶翰品出了另一番情致。

黄嘉新在他脸上游离的目光倏忽停下，眼里的光闪了闪，像是发现了什么宝贝，语调也情不自禁地上扬，“你好像有兔牙？”

“……”被戳中雷点，李汶翰的脸一下子阴了，“就是平平无奇的牙齿罢了，不必还特意给它们取个名字。”

黄嘉新似乎因为他莫名的抗拒而起了叛逆心，故意凑到他面前，就差亲自掰开他的嘴把头探进去看了，“可是真的很像兔牙，我以前养过兔子，我觉得根本一模一样。”

“所以呢同学？”李汶翰本身就对自己这两颗有损自己威猛形象的所谓兔牙不满许久，今儿个约个炮都能因为这倒霉玩意儿耽误，他估摸着再下点决心他就真要去拔牙了。

“我没有别的意思。”察觉到李汶翰的语气不善，黄嘉新识趣地没再深究兔牙的问题，“就是觉得你挺可爱的。”

好嘛，他们俩一个不错一个可爱的，还真的是棋逢对手了。

不过，他说的“不错”基本就是随口胡诌的，那人口中的“可爱”又能有多少真情实意呢？这么一想，李汶翰也就没什么负担地收下了这句“可爱”，“谢谢弟弟夸我，我很开心。”

有人向你道谢了，尤其还是在你其实没做什么的情况下跟你道谢了，你能说的话好像也就剩下不客气了。  
于是黄嘉新老老实实道，“不客气。”

“好。”黄同学出于好奇近距离观察完他的兔牙之后没有再退回到原来的位置，天时地利人和，李汶翰露出了恶魔笑，“那我就不客气了。”

“？”黄嘉新没来得及反应过来，当然，李汶翰也没给他时间反应就吻在了他的唇上，先前被他调侃过的那两颗兔牙像是复仇般磕地他痛得一激灵，趁自己还没被突然黑化的兔子咬出血，黄嘉新先一步用舌尖顶撞开了对方的牙关，成功地化险为夷。

被弟弟抢占了先机，李汶翰不甘心地冒出了几丝落败感，黄嘉新却像是猜到了他的心思，凶狠地夺了主动权后竟没再发力，比起某人刚刚使坏地用牙去嗑对方的嘴唇，黄嘉新的回应才更像是在接吻，中间一度更是只含着他的舌头舔舐，显然是心无旁骛地要让他舒服。

如果是仅仅作为热场的吻，未免太过认真，李汶翰一边被吻得情难自抑地偶尔发出几声闷哼，一边却又在为黄嘉新迟迟不进行下一步而紧张。

弟弟，你再这么亲下去我可要怀疑你爱上我了啊。

然而老天却没给他这个怀疑的机会，因为下一秒，他的睡袍在不知什么引力的作用下散了开来，里面自然是什么都没穿。

黄嘉新停下了吻他，眼前的状况似乎不在他能掌控的范围内，一边大脑飞速运转，一边，他把李汶翰滑到半肩的睡袍往上提了提，刚露了不到半秒的肩膀又被好好地挡住了。

做完好人好事，黄嘉新又冲李汶翰羞涩一笑，似乎在等表扬和小红花。

李汶翰心很累，连带着说话的语气也拖着长音透着疲惫，“弟弟，你这招欲擒故纵玩上瘾了？”

黄嘉新不置可否，一副公事公办的口气，“我怕你着凉。”

在持续30度高温的九月中旬说这种话纯属是耍流氓，李汶翰这人平时没个正形，最爱打嘴炮，今儿遇上个了能跟他斗个半斤八两的也算难得，他刚想张嘴和黄嘉新在语言上再战几个回合，却突然意识到，这次，他好像说了太多话了。

先是客气地给人倒水喝，又吻了太久，然后话又说了太多，这就导致到现在还没切入正题，要换做以往的话这个时候都……

得快点了。

李汶翰把手伸到黄嘉新胯间的鼓起揉了揉，黄嘉新正欲推开他却反被李汶翰握住了手腕，“你来之前我给自己弄过了，现在应该还是软的。”

男大学生依旧是一副喜怒难猜的表情，李汶翰在心里暗骂这个小子真难伺候表面上却愈加殷勤地把自己往他身上贴，湿润的软唇也印在了黄嘉新的侧颈上，“弟弟，别浪费时间了好吗？”

01.  
第一次他是被压在客厅的墙上进入的。

黄嘉新先前和他仿佛打太极似的推拉果然只是假象，一开始做就不顾三七二十一往里撞，把李汶翰疼得又是咬他的肩膀又是揪他的头发后，才稍稍恢复了些人性，放慢了速度，专注肠壁内的敏感点去磨去顶。

可能是尝到了李汶翰咬人的厉害，趁那人被自己慰藉的正舒服而放松警惕之时，黄嘉新把他翻过身压在了墙上。翘而圆的两瓣臀肉之间仅以一条细缝区分左右，直延伸钻入至不见底的深渊。

从湿甬中短暂抽离的阴茎再次以穿透之势进入，李汶翰的脸紧贴在墙上，抓不了黄嘉新的头发的手只能虚虚地扶着墙，然而才没多久就蜷缩成一团，泛白的指节，无力地往墙上一下又一下地砸。

前端已是欲撑破的程度，偏偏这位弟弟仿佛与生俱来的天赋使得这场性事不断渐入佳境，值得他爽到高潮的似乎永远在下一秒。

不过眼下他更在意的是，最好还是不要射在自家的白墙上。

“去床上，好不好……？”  
这甜到发腻的声音李汶翰几乎不敢相信是从自己口中发出的，话出口就后悔的他紧紧闭上了眼睛，然而一抹可疑的粉色还是爬上了他的耳朵，成了最有利的直接证据。

随时而来的是落在他耳畔的黄嘉新粗重的呼吸声，“哥哥你在求我吗？”

一记深顶，李汶翰的双腿猛得一颤，整个人跌进了黄嘉新的怀抱。

前端的泄口被黄嘉新的手掌拢住，恶劣地轻轻按压，李汶翰几乎要背过气去，身子后仰，头靠在了黄嘉新的肩上还有要往后倒的趋势。

黄嘉新侧过头，衔住两片软唇反复啃咬，又趁李汶翰意识模糊时滑入舌头，把整个口腔搅得天翻地覆。

李汶翰只朦朦胧胧地觉得自己好像又和弟弟吻到了一起，还没来得及有什么回应，他突然感觉自己像是落到了床上。

他睁开眼，先是看到了房间的天花板然后才看到近在咫尺的黄嘉新的脸。

“弟弟，你跟我做爱的时候表情一定要这么臭吗？”说完，李汶翰便试图用手去抚平黄嘉新的眉毛。

黄嘉新任由那人的手指在自己眉毛上划来划去，语气平淡，“那是因为你刚刚都射我手上了。”

“……哦。”李汶翰撅了撅嘴道，“不好意思。”

“说不好意思的时候最好脸上能有一点歉意，这样会比较有说服力。”黄嘉新在他脸上戳了戳，然后捏了捏，最后干脆掐了一把，“不过没事，我们礼尚往来……”

“我想射在里面。”

02.  
保持着交合的姿势，黄嘉新把他抱到了浴室。

李汶翰双手环在黄嘉新的脖子上，随着他每走一步的起伏体内的肉棒便会有或轻或重不同程度的抽插，李汶翰努力让自己不出声，企图靠把头埋在黄嘉新的胸膛来堵住自己的嘴，而呜咽声却像皮肤划破后止不住的血一般，慢慢渗出来。

这次黄嘉新没得寸进尺，识趣地射在了外面。

浴缸里的水温正好，李汶翰把整个自己陷了进去，然后惬意地闭上了眼睛。

“别在浴缸里睡，我帮你清理一下。”语毕，黄嘉新言出必行地把他从浴缸里打捞了出来，“嘿，睁眼。”

李汶翰被那样抱着，脑子里白茫茫的一片，心里却异常得清楚，今天晚上于他而言，好像发生了太多第一次。

第一次在上床前就接了吻，第一次吻了这么多次这么久，第一次被射在身体里，第一次被人抱到浴室，第一次有人替自己清理。

这中间，有些是他想过可能会发生在他身上的，也有一些是他根本想都没有想过这是他李汶翰可以实现的和这个星球上的某个人，达成那样维度的亲昵。

以今夜的堕落程度来看，似乎再多一项第一次也不足为过了，而李汶翰本人最为擅长的，偏偏就是破罐破摔。

“弟弟，我的名字是李汶翰。”

“哦，知道你名字有什么好处吗？”黄嘉新吻在了他背上，像是雪落下来。

“……”李汶翰恨得牙痒痒，这是他头一回把真名告诉他的炮友，得到的回应却显然昭示了这是笔失败的买卖，“去小区门口的coco买奶茶可以报我的名字。”

黄嘉新满意地吹了记口哨，“好。”

就这样吗？李汶翰转过身，瞪了黄嘉新一眼，“弟弟，你不打算把你的名字告诉我吗？”

“你想知道吗？”黄嘉新明知故问地来了这么一句，嘴角还挂着笑。

李汶翰忍着内心想暴揍他的冲动，道，“当然啦。”

“那再来一炮就告诉你。”

“？……唔……”

浴室略带凉意的瓷砖在这样的季节起到了降温的作用，沐浴的花洒喷出大量滴状的水，小小的空间似乎就快要装不下持续蒸腾的水雾和不断摇曳的成调的不成调的呻吟。

全部的注意力都转移到了被黄嘉新照顾得当的乳头上，比如加重了力道，比如换了揉捏的方向，这些动作的细微变化却有着蝴蝶效应的魔力在李汶翰的脑海里造成类似天崩地裂的作用。而就在他差不多要忘了那笔“买卖”的时候，黄嘉新却忽然贴在他耳边道，“我叫黄嘉新。”

同时，肉刃像是要穿破黎明的那道光一般，划进了后穴，直直往云巅去。

03.  
感受到身边传来不小的动静，李汶翰伸了个懒腰却仍不肯睁眼，小声嘟囔了起来，“黄嘉新别吵，我还想再睡一会儿。”

“你睡你的，我今天有早课。”黄嘉新在他额头上用力地吧唧了一下后声音渐渐远去，“先走了，晚上见。”

“嗯……”李汶翰被这个吻安抚得很舒服，没多久便再次进入了深度睡眠。

第二次醒来，就到了他惯例的起床时间，北京时间下午一点。

李汶翰照常先点了个外卖再去洗漱，一走近卫生间，昨夜发生的事悉数在眼前浮现，他赶紧涂好牙膏跑到外边去刷了牙。

……不应该啊李汶翰，跟大学生搞完之后也开始纯情上了？

一边刷着牙一边进行着批评和自我批评，李汶翰还是又跑神到了黄嘉新身上，忽然就想起了自己半梦半醒间好像听到了黄嘉新说要跟他“晚上见。”

现在才下午，这哪儿等得及啊。

顾不上自己还在刷牙，李汶翰跑回到卧室，打开了手机，点进那个让他和黄嘉新结缘的约炮软件，却发现“黄嘉新”已经给他发了十几条消息。

——我到了，帮我开个门吧。  
——Hello?在家吗？  
——我敲了半天门了你在干吗？  
——你他妈耍我呢？  
……  
……

花十分钟理清了当下的局面，期间还抽空去拿了个外卖，李汶翰大致想明白了是怎么个情况。

第一，他约的人不是黄嘉新。  
第二，他被弟弟骗了。

至于接下来该怎么办，李汶翰想，那就得等他先找到那个小骗子再说了。

随便扒拉了几口饭，李汶翰打开百度，在搜索框打下“S大 黄嘉新”后敲回车，果真出现了不少网页，而在最前面的都是来自S大贴吧的帖子。

他点进去扫了几眼，大多是黄嘉新的追求者们的经验分享帖，由此可见这个小骗子在学校里还可以算得上是个风云人物。

【计算机专业18级1班的黄嘉新毫无疑问是校草吧】

李汶翰默默记下了发帖人的ID，哀逗清纯sl，谢谢您嘞。

04.  
在A市的众多高校中，最为知名的S大和C大向来是水火不相容，作为C大2016届的毕业生，李汶翰怎么也没想到，自己毕业三年没回过母校倒先来了一趟S大，只能说是造化弄人了。

他只知道黄嘉新读的专业和所在的班级，凭这些信息就要找到黄嘉新这人在横跨了三个公交站的S大基本是不可能完成的任务。

不过李汶翰也不着急，比起找人，他更像是在闲逛，一边逛一边还在心里拿自己的母校作着对比。

然而，根据找钥匙理论，当你翻箱倒柜找不见了的钥匙的时候总是一无所获，当你放弃寻找开始做别的事情的时候，失踪的钥匙往往就会自己出现了。

“黄嘉新昨晚去哪儿了啊，一夜没回来。”  
“他说他姑妈刚搬了家，邀他去她家吃饭。”

李汶翰回头，看到了两个男生，一个像韩国人一个像俄罗斯人。

前面走着的人忽然停下回头盯着他们看，姚明明和何昶希对视一眼，默契地闭上了嘴。

“你们认识黄嘉新？”陌生人问。

“对啊，他是我们的室友。”姚明明把这位穿着背带牛仔裤的学弟好奇地打量了一遍，“学弟你有什么事吗？”

“……”看来扮嫩扮得还不错，李汶翰顺势道，“哦，我找黄嘉新学长有点事，他现在在哪儿啊？”

“他在上课吧……”何昶希掏出手机看了看时间，“对，他今天有节通识课，应该就是现在。”

“我们刚好要去图书馆，就在他上课的那栋楼的旁边，你和我们一起走吧。”姚明明露出了亲切和蔼的笑容，“你们现在找教学楼还很困难吧，我当初到了大一下学期还经常跑错教室。”

“嗯哈哈……”李汶翰从善如流地演起了小学弟，“谢谢学长们了！”

05.  
教室很大，装了大概有百来号人，李汶翰好不容易找到黄嘉新，上课铃就打响了。

黄嘉新就坐在靠窗的倒数第二排，对着电脑一顿猛敲键盘，李汶翰在他身边坐下后才看清，原来是在打代码。

认真程度是身边坐了个大活人都没有一丝反应的地步。

李汶翰摘了帽子敲在课桌上，清了清嗓子道，“弟弟，我找你找得好苦啊。”

在键盘上飞快跳跃的手停了下来，黄嘉新转过头，一脸震惊，“你怎么来了？”

“这不重要。”李汶翰蹙眉，“不如你先给我解释一下骗我的事情？”

“……”黄嘉新面露难色，几次想张嘴却又闭上，最后只慢吞吞地吐了一个哦字。

李汶翰有点恼火，“就哦？！”

被李汶翰一凶，黄嘉新认怂地开始道出事情的缘由，“其实我本来是去我姑妈家的但是我这是第一次去她的新家好像走错了楼结果你给我开了门让我进去都没给我解释的机会……”

“咳，上个礼拜的第一节课给大家布置的课后作业都完成了吗？”  
“那我就随便点几位同学起来分享一下自己的诗吧，我看看我的点名册，嗯……先点个男生好了，黄嘉新同学在吗？”

一听到自己的名字，黄嘉新条件反射地站了起来，直到和笑意盈盈的老师对视两秒后，他才想起自己压根没写什么诗。

“你上的这是什么课啊怎么还要写诗？”李汶翰碰了碰他的手，小声问道。

黄嘉新低头看了他一眼，语气沉重，“大学生情书写作课。”

“……”李汶翰发出连连的赞叹，“了不起了不起，你们S大真的对学生关怀的事无巨细。”

黄嘉新这白眼还没翻起来就被老师一句温柔地询问拉回了视线，“同学，诗写了吗？”

“……写了。”事到临头，文学素养约等于零的纯种理科男小黄也只能硬着头皮上了，“这首诗的名字是……是……我可以解释。”

老师眼镜下的眼睛似乎亮了一些，“哦？很独特的诗名，黄同学继续吧。”

“……”黄嘉新偷偷向下瞅了一眼李汶翰，那人靠在椅背上，低着头不知道在想什么，“那我继续了。”

“我可以解释，这只是一个意外……虽然本可以避免，但正因为是你，我才无法躲开。”

“没了？”见黄嘉新停顿良久，老师问道，神色严肃。

他忽然又紧张了起来，情急之下竟又低头去看李汶翰，没想到却正撞上李汶翰戏谑地盯着他的眼神，再往下看，被他称作兔牙的家伙儿也跑了出来。

黄嘉新的灵感这不就来了，他继续道，“或许还有一个理由，你的兔牙，实在太过可爱。”

话音刚落，他的大腿被人狠狠地掐了一把。

“黄同学的诗写得很好。不错，你先坐下吧。”

得到好评的黄同学坐下后得意地冲李汶翰挑了挑眉。李汶翰则是微笑着亮了亮拳头。

“黄同学的诗，情真意切，没有用华丽的词藻堆砌，用的都是很生活很平实的语言，非常符合新文化运动时期黄遵宪先生所倡导的‘我手写我口’，值得大家学习。”正经话讲完，老师还不无风趣地点评道，“收到这首诗的人肯定会接受你吧。”

黄嘉新淡定地点点头，目光幽幽地飘到了李汶翰身上，然后被飞来的一巴掌呼了过去。  
“上课看老师，别看我。”

“行。”黄嘉新还真就专心地盯着正前方，目不斜视，“你到底怎么找到我的？”

“你在你们学校这么红，找你不是很轻松嘛。”实话说，毕业几年后再回到教室李汶翰还真不习惯，才没坐多久就觉得屁股疼，浑身都不舒坦，“弟弟，我得先走了，我一听课就犯病。”

手被及时牵住，又很快被松开，李汶翰成功地被吸引了注意力，“有话直说。”

“我晚上可以来找你吗？”黄嘉新问。

李汶翰怪异地看了他一眼，“弟弟，咋还跟我见外上了？”  
“你昨晚，可是不请自来的哦。”

06.  
李汶翰出现得突然走得也突然，剩下半节课黄嘉新上得恍恍惚惚，倒不是犯困，就是总忍不住想到李汶翰那儿去。

比如李汶翰有没有原谅他，李汶翰到底喜不喜欢他，李汶翰对他是只有炮友之谊呢还是有想发展成更进一步关系的打算，李汶翰，李汶翰，李汶翰……李汶翰可真他妈可爱啊。（？）

其实昨晚，他一进到李汶翰的家里，就大致猜到了他可能撞上了什么乌龙。

李汶翰一开门就总是直勾勾地盯着自己看，只裹了件睡袍的他只要稍有动作，胸口敞开的面积就会更大一些，透亮的肌肤在白冷灯光下更显莹莹。

黄嘉新这人天生轴得一根筋，即使猜到了眼前的人只不过想要来一炮，却还是忍不住做了多余又难以解释的事情。

但是李汶翰却把自己的名字告诉了他。

黄嘉新虽然没约过，但也对此类事一些不成文规矩有过耳闻，把自己的真实姓名告知来历不明的对方，不仅是他，似乎李汶翰也做了一件多余又难以解释的事。

当下心里产生怪诞的幸福感，尤其是李汶翰在他故意给出的冷淡反应后回头瞪他的眼神，真实的威胁却没占几分，而过于湿漉漉的眼睛给这不多的几分又大打了折扣，导致最后在黄嘉新眼中呈现的效果，只剩下了乞怜与撒娇。

大概就是这个时候，他开始相信今晚的奇遇绝对不会只是场一夜情，或者说，绝不会仅仅只是场一夜情。

所幸这节课是今天最后一节课，结束后，黄嘉新回了一趟宿舍放了电脑就动身往李汶翰那儿去了。

到了小区门口，路过那家以橘色为主的奶茶店，想起某人说过的可以报他的名字，黄嘉新停了停后还是走了进去。

点了两杯百香果，在出示付款码的时候，黄嘉新装作不经意地问道，“请问你认识李汶翰吗？”

“认识啊，他是我们这儿的常客，几乎天天来。”

只是常客而已？他还以为李汶翰是这儿的老板，所以报他的名字能……？

“哦，他今天来的时候手机没电在我们这儿赊账了，你是他朋友吧？那就替他还了吧。”店员小妹又拿起了扫码机，“来，扫一扫。”

“行……”黄嘉新再度打开付款码，只能任人宰割。

就在他提着两杯百香果正要离开时，店员小妹忽然想起了什么又叫住了他，“等等！这儿还有东西没给你。”

黄嘉新受宠若惊地返回，店员小妹拿出一张纸递到了他手里，“李汶翰说过要把这个东西给替他还钱的人，喏，给你。”

把折成奇怪形状的纸拆开又费了不少功夫，打开后，不是预想的情书或告白，只见几个不知道是哪国文字的鬼画符。

黄嘉新把眼睛都瞪酸了才终于认出了原来那是一句英文。

-Catch me if you can

07.  
到了15楼，他没想到门口竟然站着一个人。

黄嘉新很快就回忆起了他昨天是顶替了某个人进到李汶翰家里，所以现在出现在他眼前的这位或许就是那个传说中的某人。

他脑海里跳出来的第一想法是，难不成是因为昨晚被放了鸽子所以来报仇了？

黄嘉新谨慎地偷瞄了一眼，这哥儿们一脸不耐烦地撕着嘴皮，眼神毒辣又阴险，怎么看都是一幅来寻仇的模样。

果不其然，那人拿起手机，扯着嗓子飙高音发了一段语音。  
“大爷，你昨晚可已经鸽了我一次了，现在又干嘛呢？还不快来开门！”

内心升起一阵从未有过的保护欲，守护可爱小兔兔的重任，作为男人的黄嘉新可必须扛起来，“请您以后不要来骚扰他了好吗？”

夏瀚宇愣了愣，环顾一圈确定了在场只有他们俩没有第三人之后才敢肯定这句莫名其妙的话的确是对着自己说的，“啊？”

“我说。”黄嘉新又重复了一遍，神色冷峻，“请您以后不要再来骚扰他了。”

“……”这人神经病吧，夏瀚宇冷笑一声，“我要是不来骚扰他，这家伙儿都没饭吃。”

“？”被对方的污言秽语（？）彻底激怒的黄嘉新，挥起拳头，冲夏瀚宇的鼻梁砸过去，“不许你侮辱他！”

“你有病？？！”夏瀚宇吃疼地摸了摸鼻子，再一看手，全是血，“靠你他妈谁啊！？”

后怕地退了好几步，夏瀚宇几乎是砸起了门求救，“李汶翰你再不来开门我要死在这儿了！！”

“你居然知道他的名字？！”黄嘉新提起他的衣领，逼问道，“你怎么会知道他的名字？”

“我当然知道他的名字啦我跟他都认识……”

“要死也别死在我家门口，晦气。”一打开门，李汶翰就看到了某位小朋友正凶神恶煞地提着他责任编辑夏瀚宇的衣领，而夏瀚宇的鼻子还在流着血，场面似乎颇为惊险。

李汶翰花了几秒钟缓了缓，沉下脸对黄嘉新道，“弟弟，松手。”

“……”迫于李汶翰的威严，黄嘉新又瞪了夏瀚宇一眼后才恋恋不舍地松开了他的衣领，“先放过你吧。”

李汶翰心情复杂地把两位请进了家里，先给夏瀚  
宇递了纸巾再给黄嘉新拿了听可乐。

“你为什么先照顾他？”没接可乐，黄嘉新忿忿不平地抱住了李汶翰的腰，脑袋还在腰间蹭，“这样不好。”

李汶翰冷酷无情地把这颗毛茸茸的东西从自己身上扒拉下来，“我觉得你打人更不好。”

“诶哟喂这个血怎么止不住啊……”见状，夏瀚宇适时地嚎了一声，同时在心里摇旗呐喊，打起来！打起来！巴扎嘿！

“是他先骚扰你再侮辱你的！”黄嘉新委屈巴巴。

“你是不是误会了他是我责编啊。”李汶翰依旧凶巴巴。

“……”黄嘉新一言不发地灌了半听可乐，沉默半晌后低声道，“那我好像是误会了。”

仔细想来自己的确是冲动了，黄嘉新垂下头反省，蔫蔫儿地跟李汶翰道歉，“对不起。”

“嘿兄弟，你跟谁说对不起呢？”作为此事件最大的受害者，夏瀚宇只能自己给自己找存在感，“好像挨打的是我吧？”

黄嘉新似乎听不见他说的话，忧郁地45度角仰头咕咚咕咚地继续猛灌可乐，直到李汶翰终于看不下去了，把可乐抢了回来，“你是打算喝可乐喝死然后以死谢罪吗？”

黄嘉新点点头，打了个嗝。

“没必要，其实我也想揍他很久了。”李汶翰把只剩下空罐子的可乐投进了垃圾桶，还没转身，就从背后被人抱住了。

“先别闹，哥哥我先把工作上的事情处理一下。”黄嘉新抱得没多用力，李汶翰轻易脱身，转过来捏了捏他的鼻子，“待会儿再来宠幸你。”

然后，他把躺在沙发上装死的夏瀚宇提了起来，往门口拖去，“一个大男人留点鼻血就哼哼唧唧的丢不丢脸。”

“你还好意思说？”被扔到了外面，夏瀚宇生怕李汶翰就这样关了门，只能撑着门框，“稿子今天能不能交了大哥，我快被主编烦死了。”

李汶翰揉了揉眼睛，“不能。”

习惯了李大哥say no，夏瀚宇很快调整好心态，继续催，“给我个理由。”

“万年单身狗脱单了，难道不能放个假吗？”

虽然相比过往各种诸如要去参加青春有你的选秀所以没空写稿的胡扯借口比起来，这次已经算靠谱的了，但夏瀚宇还是迟疑片刻，问道，“你这次玩真的了？”

“Yep.”李汶翰坚定地点头，“爷决定浪子回头，从此隐退江湖了。”

这感天动地的爱情，夏瀚宇只觉得自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都已经浮起来了，“你们认识多久啦都没听你提过。”

李汶翰目光如炬，“昨天晚上刚认识的！”

“……”鼻血也止住了，夏瀚宇决定还是尽快离开这个是非之地，“行了行了，我再帮你顶顶，下礼拜二交稿，别用这种恶心兮兮的眼神看我，不白帮的，请我吃饭。”

“全瓜宴，我一定给您安排上。”李汶翰笑眯眯道。

“不过……”临走前，吃透李汶翰爱玩本质的夏瀚宇仍然不太放心地又问了一遍，“你真的是认真地要和那个小老弟谈恋爱？”

认真二字在他二十几年的人生中出现的频率低到李汶翰几乎都快把这个词丢出了他的词典，也就是说到底能不能做到，其实他也不能百分百确定。

“嗯。”但是他想了想后说，“试试吧，我想和他试试。”

08.  
“弟弟，我疼，呜……”

第三次了，他一喊疼黄嘉新就堵住他的嘴，又是舔又是吮的，硬是把他到嘴边的脏话都吻成了断断续续的低吟。

话说事不过三，这次李汶翰也终于勉强保存住了岌岌可危的理智，捧着黄嘉新的脸强行结束了这个吻，“我有话说。”

把嘴边两人分离时挂上的银丝舔掉，如愿以偿见到李汶翰嗔怒地瞪了他一眼后，黄嘉新心满意足道，“有话直说。”

李汶翰道，“我想在上面。”

“可以。”黄嘉新抽身出来，然后躺到了床上，“请。”

猜到以这样的姿势做那器物会进入自己身体的更深处，实际操作后，还是被最后突破那一秒的绝处逢生爽得送上了高潮。

眼睛里噙着泪，看什么都有重影，李汶翰仰天，房间的天花板似乎只离他咫尺，似乎又与他相隔一个星系。

李汶翰停下得很突然。

“我算是个半吊子写东西的，目前为止还没出过一本书，基本生活都是靠给一些杂志写写稿维持的。”  
“没什么优点，也没什么钱，唯一的优点可能就是长得帅。”  
“我之前，你应该能猜到，虽然谈不上滥交，但是也的确不安分。”  
“而且我从来没正经谈过恋爱。”

大概将自己全盘托出了，虽然黄嘉新还没说话，可李汶翰还是因为两人仍好好保持着交合的状态而充盈了柔软的安全感。

“谢谢。”黄嘉新的手捏在他脚踝处，“我知道你是认真的了。”

李汶翰的脚踝很细，黄嘉新甚至不敢用力握着它，“很巧，我也是。”

09.  
李汶翰从来不喜欢接吻，用他的话讲，人长了一张嘴就是用来说话和吃饭的，有时间做别的事还不如多吃点东西。

可面对黄嘉新，他却是主动地吻了上去，甚至没带任何犹豫，仿佛在那一天，在那个环境下，遇见了那个人，就注定要以一个吻来揭开之后一切真相的帷幕。

本来，如果仅这一次的头脑发热他或许也不至于改变自己一直坚持的原则，可就在他们的嘴唇正要分开之际，黄嘉新忽然用舌头舔了舔他那两颗兔牙。

动作小心的让李汶翰想起了每次他第一口舔冰淇凌尖尖时也是如此。

接吻时的弟弟太认真了，就像他只要这个吻就可以直到世界上最后一盏灯熄灭。他似乎对接下来可以带来更多肉欲餍足的性爱毫不在意，却一门心思只想把吻延续。

太单纯，太温柔，太美妙。

大概也就是这个时候，李汶翰喜欢上了接吻。  
同时，也喜欢上了和他接吻的这个人。

10.  
悲催的大二学生今天也得赶早课，留下几句一定要吃早饭的叮咛和一串密密的吻后风似的离开了。

这次李汶翰被吵醒后却是怎么也睡不着了，于是便破天荒地在可以真正被称作早晨的时间里起了床。

习惯性地先解决食物问题，他往厨房走去，正要打开冰箱，却发现冰箱上贴了一张纸。

理科生的字，意料之中的难看，虽然李汶翰不得不承认，比他自己的字还是好看很多的。  
起码一遍，他就能看出是一串英文。

-I can and i will


End file.
